<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Your Normal Wednesday by Allkindsofcrazy33</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504554">Not Your Normal Wednesday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofcrazy33/pseuds/Allkindsofcrazy33'>Allkindsofcrazy33</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chris Evans - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allkindsofcrazy33/pseuds/Allkindsofcrazy33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You occasionally get an actor or two in the area, thanks to a local airbase becoming a favorite location for film makers, however you never expected to find Chris Evans in your local shop. Never in your wildest dreams would you have predicted you would end up with Chris being in your living room!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Reader/Child - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Your Normal Wednesday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>DD - Darling Daughter</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mum, can we get some biscuits? Mum, can we get some ice cream? What about a magazine? There is a Jurassic World one and it might have Owen in it.”<br/>
I let out a loud sigh “No Pudding, we are not buying any of those things. I just need to pick up a couple of bits for dinner tonight.”<br/>
“Mum, is there really dinosaur wee in the water we drink?”<br/>
“Technically yes, I guess. All the water on the planet has been here since before we were. It gets used and then pushed back into the earth and air around us.”<br/>
“Ewwwwwwww!”<br/>
We hear a laugh from the other aisle. “Don’t worry DD, all the gross stuff is filtered out by the earth and the water plants before it gets back to us. BUT maybe you shouldn’t stick your tongue out when it is raining anymore!” A big smile has broken out over my face. I love that her mind is so inquisitive and that she will ask questions about just about anything she hears; but, sometimes she really puts me on the spot.<br/>
“Mum, are you buying MORE beer?! You already have two bottles in the fridge. Do you have a drinking problem?”<br/>
“Pudding, I do not have a drinking problem, please don’t say things like that around people we don’t know! And yes I know there are two bottles in the fridge, but I fancy something different.”<br/>
There is a chuckle from behind us. Great.<br/>
“That one has a rude word on it! It says COCK!”<br/>
The chuckle is a full laugh now.<br/>
“As in Two Cocks brewery, yes. But, when you see a grown up word on something, try not to shout it out, please.”<br/>
“Do you like two cocks Mum?”<br/>
Oh. God. Kill. Me. Now!!! “I like the beer the brewery make, yes. I like the one called cavalier.” My face is now on fire and I can hear the embarrassment in my voice; the laughter hasn’t stopped, but it is now right next to me. Come on Y/N, you can survive this; she has shouted far more embarrassing things. Just get the beer in the basket and you can escape.<br/>
“Mum?” Suddenly she is whispering and really close to me.<br/>
“Yes Pudding?”<br/>
“You know Captain America?”<br/>
“Not personally, but yes?”<br/>
“He is stood next to you….”<br/>
“I am sure the man next to us is very flattered, but please stop staring at him.”<br/>
“BUT it is HIIIIIM!”<br/>
“Pudding, enough. Where are you going?” I just about managed to stay upright as she pushes past me and to the poor man next to us. Honestly, this kid is going to be the death of me. Taking a deep breath I turn ready to apologise and all the air rushes out of me as I find DD talking to none other than Chris Evans. He is all beautifully managed beard, strong shoulders and man perfection. And he is currently smiling down at a very excited child. Holy fuck. They are talking and I can’t hear anything other than my own heartbeat, I just see mouths moving and then DD pointing up at me, suddenly he is throwing back his head and laughing hard. He is doing the boob grab, he is doing the boob grab!!!! For crying out loud Y/N pull yourself together! The sound of his laughter slowly breaks through and just in time, as you lock eyes and he starts talking. “Hi”<br/>
“Erm, hi.”<br/>
“So you love me apparently, I am totally flattered by the way” And he winks, he bloody winks at me! Seriously, this child will be the death of me, possibly right this minute! I love her, but she is constantly dropping me in it and leaving me to try and dig myself out of holes.<br/>
“Oh god, I am so sorry. I have been a cap fan since I was a kid.” My whole body is on fire, I must be the same colour as the tomatoes in our basket by now.<br/>
“That’s awesome. I hope you feel I did him justice.”<br/>
“Are you kidding? You are perfect!” Oh, that really just left my mouth. “I mean, you were perfect for the role. Can’t imagine anyone else playing the part. Really gutted the movies have come to an end. Why are you in Y/T/N? Are you filming at the old base?” Why can’t I stop talking? “Do you realise this shop is going to fill with teenagers in about three minutes time? I am guessing by the baseball cap that you didn’t plan on having to talk to every man and their dog today.” He is looking a little bemused. “I mean talk to everyone who recognises you. You stand out a little, the beard, the eyes and oh, your shoulders!”<br/>
DD is just staring at me open mouthed, she has never seen me this flustered, ever. I am very aware of being the colour of cooked lobster and it keeps getting worse the longer I can’t stop the crap falling out of my mouth! Chris is smiling, but then he must be used to crazy fans by now. Oh god. He is going to start backing away slowly in a minute. “Y/N right?” I nod. “Do you know a quick way out of here? I have walked down from where our trailers are parked.”<br/>
“At the base?” He nods. “Dude, you are screwed. There are two secondary schools along this stretch of road, there is about to be nearly 2000 kids walking the same route. Do you not have a security team or something?”<br/>
He laughs and shakes his beautiful head. “NoooPe. Man, I might be in trouble here”<br/>
“Well you didn’t think that through, did you. We can give you a lift if you would like?” DD starts jumping up and down, “Oh yes, Mum has a new car and it is nice inside. She won’t let me eat in the car anymore, which isn’t fair!” What am I doing? He is never going to get in a car with two random people, one of which is clearly a bloody stalker in the making. This shit just keeps rolling out of my mouth before I can ever process it, what is with you Y/N, you are normally far calmer than this, also you don’t like people!<br/>
“Seriously, But you haven’t finished shopping?” That megawatt smile is shining down on DD and she is looking back at him with almost cartoon like puppy eyes.<br/>
“Follow me and erm, pick up DD. There may already be some kids out there and they won’t pay any attention to a man carrying a child. DD you okay with that?” She nods and holds out her arm. “DD, don’t say Captain America or Chris Evans, do you understand?” “Yes Mum.”<br/>
I quickly grab two more bottles of beer, because I am going to need those and head to the front of the store, leaving Chris wrestling with DD. Chris has scooped up DD and caught up with me before I reach the tills. The lady behind the till doesn’t look towards the god like man beside me and I breathe a sigh of relief, but my heart is thundering in my chest. I feel like I am doing something like breaking the law, sweaty palms and nervous giggle barely being kept at bay. As the items are being put in the bag I can hear DD telling Chris about her school and not throwing me under the bus thankfully. Paying as quickly as I can, we make our way out of the shop as a small group of local kids arrive. I see Chris drop his head and lower his voice as we walk past and get to the car.<br/>
“The back windows are tinted, so if you get in the back with DD no one will be able to see you. But it will be a tight fit to get ALL of you in the back there”, moving my hand in a circular motion. Chris chuckles. “I will sit in the front if that’s okay?” “Of course. DD get in and belt up, we don’t want to be sticking around.”<br/>
Once all the doors are shut I hit the central locking and start the engine, highway to hell starts blaring out of the speakers and I mutter an apology, as I turn the music down. Chris has hunched down as low as possible, which is not easy as he has filled the passenger side of my little car. Oh my god, he smells amazing! Do not sniff loudly, he will know what you are doing! I can feel my hands shaking a little and, yep, I can confirm I am still the same colour as a cherry.<br/>
“Oh fuckballs.” “Mum!” “Shit sorry. I am sorry, but I think you have been spotted.”<br/>
Chris is pulling his hat down as far as possible, but not hiding as such. He is busy tapping away on his phone and doing a great job of ignoring the few kids that are hovering next to the car and peering in. I guess we are just going to pretend that nothing is happening.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
“So we have a slight problem. News has spread and there are crowds at the trailer locations and the hotel I am staying at. Apparently there are some press following cars that are leaving all the locations.” He picks up the little cap toy and wiggles its head. Luckily it is a version of cap with his cowl on, so it doesn’t actually look like Chris, unlike the picture tucked in the envelope next to his very firm looking thigh. Concentrate Y/N! I can see out of the corner of my eye and his shoulders are slumped. It must suck not being able to just do things like everyone else sometimes.<br/>
“Right, okay. Well I am not going to just ditch you somewhere, but I am also not willing to have my car plastered all over social media.” Shit, what do we do now? I don’t want to drive around in circles all day. “Have they suggested some where we can drop you?” He shakes his head, still tapping away on his phone. “Well if you don’t mind slumming it, you can come back to our house and hide out until someone is able to come pick you up?” I smile and try to make it sound as easy going as possible.<br/>
“I can show you my Lego and I am really hungry, so I want to go home and eat my dinner!”<br/>
Well done DD, make it sound less like a kidnap situation and more like I have to be a good mother and feed my child rather than help a very attractive stranger. He IS a stranger Y/N, you don’t actually know him!<br/>
“I am sure there is nothing slum like about your home and I happen to be an awesome Legos builder. As long as you are sure. You are really going out of your way for someone you don’t know.” He has turned in his seat and is looking at me with this little half smile, now my whole body is on fire again!<br/>
“Well I figure you are not going to murder us, not now that the shop will have camera footage of you getting in my car anyway. I can also be a pretty nice person, sometimes; you appear to have caught me on a good day. I might even let you share some cock!” Chris splutters and then laughs hard. Ha triumph! “You know, you are taking a big risk here as well. I assume you don’t make a habit of going home with random single mothers and their kids.” That’s it Y/N, fake it till you make it!<br/>
“Ha no it is a first for me, but I don’t know, something tells me you are genuinely trying to help. Not many people put themselves out for others these days. Plus I have been told there will be Lego, food and beer!”<br/>
I can feel him looking at me and all of a sudden the seatbelt feels super tight against my chest. Well shit, looks like I am about to have Captain Fucking America in my messy living room. Oh god, why can’t I be one of those people who like to do house work! As I turn into our road, this is beginning to feel like a really bad idea.<br/>
“Right, so we are here. DD grab your school stuff and don’t forget your water bottle please. Chris? Are you sure you want to come in?” I don’t dare look at him, but when he doesn’t answer, I force myself to look up. I am met by his beautiful blues and almost allow a sign to escape from my lips, yep, there goes the flush on my cheeks again. He is smiling softly at me.<br/>
“Lead the way Amy, I will bring the bags.”<br/>
All I can do is nod. Is this really happening?<br/>
Quickly checking the post-box as we head through the main door, I try and get to our front door as quickly as possible. Luckily there is no one else around to hear DD babbling away, asking about RDJ and talking about the movies she loves so much. How come it all sounds cute coming out of a child’s mouth, yet if I went on and on about the movies I am pretty sure people would just run in the opposite direction. Only when with my con friends do I feel free to express my love and dislike for different characters, story arcs and movies/shows/comics. I am completely lost in my thoughts by the time I am unlocking our door and ushering the wild child in.<br/>
We follow our usual routine, jackets off, bags on the side, shows off and put away; Chris stands quietly with his hands in his pockets, just waiting. I look at him, “If you want to take your jacket off you can hang it up here and don’t worry about your taking your shoes off. DD take Chris through to the living room and don’t just turn on the tv please, we have a guest!”<br/>
Grabbing the shopping bags I and walking to the kitchen I can feel myself starting to freak out, I need to breath. What in the world was I thinking! We have MCU art and figures everywhere, along with the fact our walls are filled with our photo ops from various conventions. He is going to think that he has walked into a scene from some horror movie, where we try and wear his skin. What the hell is wrong with my brain! Deep breath, get the dinner on and then go offer the man a drink. Thank god you prepared the lasagne last night, you just need to bung it in the oven and then sort out the veg.<br/>
“Would you like…..” I wasn’t prepared for the sight I was being greeted with, he is sat on the floor with DD, the Lego box in front of them. Her little tongue is stuck out to the side whilst concentrating on putting the finishing touches to the giant dinosaur we had been building. He is rummaging through a pile of bricks, separating out the colours.<br/>
“Sorry, what was that?”<br/>
“Erm…. Yeah… would you like a beer? I have just put the lasagne on, there is plenty if you would like some and if you have time obviously?” He finally looks up at me, flashing his winning smile my way. Pretty sure I just died and went to heaven!<br/>
“That would nice, as long as you are sure; I feel like I am taking advantage a little here…” He looks down at his hands and then back up to me. Yep. I am dead!<br/>
“Don’t bloody daft, I offered to do this, I wouldn’t if I didn’t mean it. Also, you are keeping my child quiet and that warrants giving you anything you wish for!”<br/>
“Anything huh? I have so many inappropriate answers to that, which I really don’t want to say right now!” He has that playful spark in his eyes, the one I have seen in numerous interviews.<br/>
“Oh god, that is not, I mean, oh, erm, shit” my brain no longer works. “Hahaha, yeah, hahaha! So I will just go get that beer!”<br/>
“Y/N, I am sorry. I was joking obviously, sorry, I kinda forgot we don’t know each other.” He says as getting up off the floor and looking at me, taking a couple of steps forward. His right hand grabbing the back of his neck and rubbing the short hair there.<br/>
“Nah it is fine, sorry, I, ugh, why I am always this awkward. Don’t worry.” Managing to pull myself together I give him a smile and turn to head back to the kitchen, but this time I can feel him follow me out of the living room, but he doesn’t come into the kitchen. When I come back out with two beers, I find Chris staring at my painting in the hall way.<br/>
He turns when he hears me and smiles, “Did you do these?” He has gestured to my paintings, and takes a beer with this other hand.<br/>
“Yeah, I painted the bee in an art class and the poppies I painted for a friend, but she passed before I gave her the painting. I like having it there when I walk in the front door, like she is still there you know.” I take a swig of beer as I feel my eyes water slightly, the emotion still raw.<br/>
“I am sorry to hear you lost your friend, that sucks, but these are beautiful and that painting for her is especially beautiful.” I feel an arm snack around my shoulder and squeeze, I sniff and realise that a few of the tears had escaped.<br/>
“Wooha, sorry about that, I am a bit of an emotional nelly these days. I would blame it on having a kid, but I used to cry at tv adverts before I had her!” I giggle and shrug my shoulder. He hasn’t let go, so I start to move myself away slightly. “I have a couple more pieces in the living room, they are just fun sketches I did whilst the whole world was in lockdown. Followed some of the online tutorials that were held by some the best, I am particularly proud of my Godzilla!”<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
The next hour and a bit is filled by DD dragging him away to play with the Lego and talking about some of the photos we have around. He found it particularly amusing that we have some life-size cardboard cut outs of our favourite characters. I appear to have returned to a normal human being and found the ability to talk without putting my foot in it every two seconds. Chris’s phone goes a couple of times and he tells whoever is on the line that there is no rush, I assume they are having difficulties getting something sorted to come collect him. By the time we are sitting down to eat, he has help DD pack away the Lego and place the now finished pink and green dinosaur on the table. I have finished two bottles of beer and seriously considering a third!<br/>
“This looks and smells lovely Y/N, thank you.”<br/>
“You are welcome, but if you don’t like anything I promise I won’t be offended.” I smile at him. “It is actually nice to cook for someone other than DD for a change, I don’t do it often, unless my brother comes over for dinner.”<br/>
“Do you have the one brother? This is lovely by the way.”<br/>
“Well I have one full brother and then a step-brother and step-sister. I am pretty close with my brother, but I didn’t meet my step siblings until we were in our late teens and we have never become that close. It is a shame, but hey, you can’t be friends with everyone right! My step-dad is incredible though, we are lucky to have him.” DD takes over the conversation from there, telling Chris all about our family and our friends. They are laughing and chattering away for the rest of the meal and I just sit back and watch. I love watching DD interacting with people, she just sweeps everyone along with her enthusiasm and joy. Chris is telling her all about his family and his dog, what it is like to travel all over the world.<br/>
After reminding DD that she actually needs to eat her dinner, she falls quiet and Chris turns his attention back to me. Turning his body to face me slightly, his knee brushes my leg, damn this tiny flat and tiny table! “Sorry it is such a tight fit in here. It is a good enough size for the two of us, but as soon as you add another adult, it can get a little cramped.”<br/>
“Your home is lovely, it is full of fun and personality, the size of the place doesn’t make a home.” There is that little lopsided grin again and it makes my inside sigh, luckily manage to keep it on the inside and don’t actually sigh out loud. For once the filter is working!<br/>
“How long are you going to be here in the UK?”<br/>
“Probably up to 6 months, hoping to be able to pop back home for a bit here and there.”<br/>
“That must be hard. From the way you were talking to madam over there, you are incredibly close to your family… I may also follow you and Scott on twitter, so you know…” I shrug my shoulders and pop the last of my dinner in my mouth.<br/>
“Yeah, being away from home is hard. I enjoy the travel, but it gets a bit much sometimes. I miss everyone. Nice way to drop in that you internet stalk my family!” He winks.<br/>
“Well you know, thought I should be upfront. You know, just in case all the art work, models and convention photos didn’t give away the fact I am a fan of your work.”<br/>
“Only some huh?”<br/>
“I am nothing if not honest!”<br/>
“I can appreciate that. Here, let me help you take the dishes out.” He is gathers up our plates, but leaves DD’s as she is still slowly eating.<br/>
“Thanks, but you really don’t need to do that. You are a guest and also, I left a right mess in there, so save me any more embarrassment and stay put. Did you want another beer?”<br/>
“My Mom wouldn’t forgive me if I didn’t bring the dishes out, plus you should see the state I can leave a kitchen in! I will grab that beer though, you have good taste.”<br/>
I can see I am not going to win this one, so I shrug and start moving to the kitchen, kinda hoping I might be the chance to clean something away. Why am I so messy? Chris is hot on my heels, so there is no chance of hiding anything.<br/>
“Again, sorry about the mess. Pop the plates down next to the sink, I will load the dishwasher once madam is in bed.”<br/>
“Hey, you were getting me a beer. I will rinse these and pop them in the dishwasher.” He is turning the tap on before I have a chance to protest; huh, looks like the nice guy persona isn’t just an act.<br/>
“Well here is the beer. Just rinse them off and leave them in the sink, I won’t take no for an answer. Go on take it” I basically shove the beer in his hand and shoo him out of the kitchen. He holds his hands in the air and chuckles as he leaves. DD comes through the door carrying her now empty plate. “Right madam, we won’t worry about a bath tonight, but you do need to go put on your pyjamas and bring your reading book through. Off you go.”<br/>
DD heads straight across the hall and into her room, I follow Chris back into the living room and find him sitting on one of the sofas, flipping through my sketch book. He looks up and seems a little embarrassed. ”Sorry, it was on the sofa and I just, well, picked it up.”<br/>
“It is okay, I am not an amazing, but there are some okay sketches in there. There are a few Cap and Bucky ones, feel free to skip those”<br/>
“Are you kidding, these are great.”<br/>
“Mum is brilliant at drawing. She draws me special pictures all the time; I write a story and then Mum does the drawings for me. I hope I get to be as good as she is.” I smile down at my biggest champion and give her a squeeze.  She is beaming up at me and my heart explodes, honestly.<br/>
“Thank you Pudding and you write the most amazing stories. I am so so proud of you. Now what are we reading tonight, Potter, Percy, Matilda or something new?”<br/>
“Katniss!!!”<br/>
I see Chris’s head lift from the corner of my eye.<br/>
“Sure thing, but remember, any words you don’t know we need to look up. No point reading a book if you don’t understand half of the words they author uses, so grab the dictionary as well.” DD runs off to one of the book cases and I sit on the sofa opposite the one Chris is sat on.<br/>
“Yes, I know it is a little old for her, but she likes sci-fi and fantasy, the apple didn’t fall far from the tree. I was reading Stephen King at her age.”<br/>
“I wasn’t judging, just surprised. Do you read to her or does she read to you?”<br/>
“Bit of both, but she will want to read this one herself. Any news about your lift back?”<br/>
“Nothing yet, I will chase them now.”<br/>
Crap, did that sound like I was wanting him to leave? “No, don’t worry, I was just wondering. You are welcome to stay as long as you need. Although that is the last of the beer, so you will have to switch your poison once that is finished.” Chris smiles and nods, going back to my sketch book.<br/>
DD is soon back in the room and snuggles up as normal and starts to read. This is easily my favourite part of the day.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
It takes some convincing, but DD is in bed within an hour.<br/>
“She’s a good kid, a credit to you.” Chris smiles when I come back through to the living room, he is stood up looking at some photos on the side board.<br/>
“Thank you, but it is not just me. She has a big and loving family, it takes a team. Which you would know, you have nieces and nephews right?”<br/>
He chuckles, “there’s that stalker knowledge shining through! Yeah I do.” A beautiful smile crosses his face whilst he is thinking about his family. Geez, he really is gorgeous. A little frown crosses his face and his head tilts to the side. A quick glance tells me what he is looking at and I brace myself for the question that is sure to follow, but he doesn’t say anything and instead turns to smile at me and goes back to sit down.<br/>
Sitting opposite him, I can see his eyes flicker back to the collection of pictures. “You can ask you know. The poems and pictures are on display, which means I am open about it.”<br/>
“If you want to tell me you can, but there isn’t any pressure. We all go through rough times, it takes a strong person to celebrate the little rays of light when it is dark.”<br/>
“That is Em, she was one of my best friends. She has an accident when I was pregnant with DD, she died a couple of months after madam was born. The poem was read at her funeral. She was awesome and I miss her, but I know she is still with us in a way. She helped me through some rough times.” I feel the burn of held back emotion in the back of my throat, but I smile and look at Chris. “We all lose people right, it is how we remember those people that count.”<br/>
“Yeah. You look like you were having fun in those pictures.”<br/>
“We were, those ones are from a holiday we took together. We only knew each other about four years before she passes away. Long enough to build some amazing memories and a whole lot of love, but not nearly enough.” Wow, I don’t get to talk about Em too often, the emotions that are flooding through are a surprise. The weight of Chris’s arm is suddenly across my shoulders and a little sniffle escapes.<br/>
“You okay?”<br/>
“Yeah. Sorry. I don’t normally react that way these days.”<br/>
For someone who isn’t that keen on hugs I am quick to lean into this one.<br/>
“So my lift will be here in about 10 minutes, thank you for your help and for welcoming me you’re your home today. I meant what I said earlier, people don’t tend to help strangers so willingly these days.”<br/>
“Honestly, it has been an absolute pleasure, although I have no idea how I am going to convince DD not to tell every person we come in contact with, that she has dinner with Captain America! I am going to have to print off those pictures you took with her, to add to her collection!”<br/>
“Well I was hoping you guys would let me say thank you, by inviting you to set one day, let her see behind the scenes?”<br/>
“She would love that and so would I, thank you.”<br/>
“Sure thing. Type in your number and we will get it set up.” Handing me his phone, I he smiling at me with what looks to be genuine warmth, but then he is an actor, so I won’t hold my breath.<br/>
A car horn beeps and then his phone chirps with a message, I walk him to the front door, as he pulls on his cap.<br/>
“Speak soon Y/N.”<br/>
“Yeah, take care Chris.” I close the door and lean against it for a little while, I still can’t believe that I just had Chris Evans in my home. Crazy.<br/>
I hear my phone bleep and see a message from a strange number. It is a picture of DD and I, whilst she was reading to me; the message below reads, ‘Beautiful.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>